Story of Our Life
by DancingYoshii
Summary: Two people meet. One girl, one boy. Same personality, different traits. Let's just see how there relationship progress...
1. Chapter 1

Story of Our Life

Chapter 1: How We Met

Bodie's POV

Just another day here working at the beach on lifeguard duty. I'm just here then I hear my boss calling my name to come in the office. I come

in to see what happened.

"What's up boss?" I ask him.

"Well B, since you are our best lifeguard here, you have an assignment." He started. "We

have a new lifeguard coming in tomorrow, and I want you to train her, and help her get used to it here, and I might have you two working

together." He said.

"Wait, has she been a lifeguard before?" I asked.

"Yes, but not for a long time, its just her second job, maybe the first because she's having some troubles with her first job." He told me.

"Alright, I'll do my best!" I said. He nodded. Then I went out and started thinking of

who the new lifeguard is going to be.

As I was thinking, I saw my best bud Angel over near my station. Angel is my best bud, we have been best buds ever since 4th grade. He is a dancer at Dance Central, in a crew called Lu$h crew. I wave to him and he came up to me. "Sup dude!" He said. "Sup" I tell him. "Solo me dan un bueno, ¿qué te pasa?" Angel asked. Sometimes when he talks Spanish, I can understand him.

"Oh sorry dude, I'm just thinking, about this new lifeguard we are gonna get tomorrow. I have to train her and she's gonna be assistant." I tell him.

"Wait, is she hot?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "Dude, I don't even know who she is or who she looks like." I told him. "I don't understand why you like to be a lifeguard, it's boring. You should join DCI, you dance really good." Angel said. "Well, I like this job because I like this job, and maybe I don't want to join Dance Central!" I said. "You only like it because you get to look a sexy ladies all day." He said. I pretended I didn't here him. Then we passed by a volleyball net where one of the guys threw the ball real far. I was trying to catch it when I ran into a girl.

"Dude, what the hell! You need to watch where you going!" The brunette yelled.

"Damn, I'm sorry, you need to stop yelling at me!" I yelled.

"Well, what do you expect me to?" She yelled. "Hey, Emilia, cálmate." Angel said. She rolled her eyes. "You two know each other?" I asked. "Yeah, she's a dancer at DCI." He said. I would've known, but then again, I thought she was one of the girls he dated.

"Why are you here Emilia?" Angel asked. "I'm here checking the beach before I start working here tommorow, also waiting for Taye." She said.

My eyes widened. I grabbed Angel to the side, "Dude, that's going to be my assistant tommorow!". He starts laughing. "Good luck, she's so hard to work with, that's the reason why she's getting fired from DCI, because she doesn't have a crew member." He told me. I started getting nervous, and kinda pissed off. I don't want to be working with someone that has a real bad temper.

THE NEXT DAY...

I'm in the office with my boss and some of the other lifeguards waiting on her to come so we can welcome her. I'm not looking forward to this. She was wearing a red two piece, and looked pretty hot, I'm not gonna lie; no snap out of it. Then she walks in and we make complete eye contact.

"Welcome Emilia! Hope everything is good for you!" My boss says. "Ummm, yeah..." She says. "Miss Emilia, I must inform you that we are not supposed to wear two pieces, so I hope tommorow you'll come in with a one piece." She nodded "Well, you will be working with Bodie, our best lifeguard here." He says as he points to me. "I hope you two will be a great team." He told us. "Oh, we won't let you down." I tell him. He smiles.

I walk out and Emilia pulls me to the side, she has a strong grip. "What the hell!" I yell. "Look, I don't want to work with you, why do I have to be stuck with you?" She asks. "Look, I'm not thrilled about this either, but come on, you need a job!" I say. She rolls her eyes. Then I show her to our station.

We've been sitting here for 4 hours and we've done nothing but fight. Everytime I would say something, she always nags or has a smart ass comment. The only good thing she did to me was offer me gum. (But then she insulted me that I need it because of my bad breath, and I don't have bad breath.)

Then I noticed that the waves were getting huge. "OMIGOSH! Someone is drowning." Emilia yelled. She hops down and gets the life guard float thing or whatever its called. (Idk) I snatch it out of her hand. "Dude, what are you doing?" She yelled. "You are in training, I'm going to show you how it goes." I told her.

So I ran and just saved the person. Emilia just stood there, just doing slow claps. "Oh, well done." She said. "You know, I know how to do this, just because because you are training me doesn't mean anything." She said. "Yes it does, and if you are gonna be having this attitude, you can just go, because I'm trying to work with you!" I yelled.

Damn, she is hard to work with, I'm not surprised she is losing her old job. I start walking back to the lifeguard station. "No! I need this job, there is a 90% chance I'm losing my job, and I'm sorry." She said as she pulled my back. I look into her eyes to see if she really meant it. "Fine, I'll give you another chance." I said.

Authors Note: So I deleted my other story because I really wasn't really feeling it. So, I promise I will try to keep up with this story. Btw I'm uploading this while I'm at school :p Kay bye


	2. Chapter 2: The Audition

Chapter 2: My Audition

Bodie's POV

It's been 2 weeks ever since the first day, and things have been getting better. We've been working very well, and she's improved her attitude, and we have been getting closer. We actually started hang out more often, pretty much every day after work. We either, go to the gym, or go running. She has been telling me all about her ambition to be a professional dancer. She's shown her some moves, and showed her some of mine since I've done some dancing.

So, Emilia and I are supposed to meet at the gym, and she's not here. She's probably running late from DCI. Ten minutes later Emilia came inside looking kinda pissed off. "Sorry I'm late, had a bad day at work." She say as she takes of her hoodie. "It's alright, I've just been doing some weight lifting." I told her. "Are you ok?" I ask.

"No!, I'm gonna lose my job, all because I can't find a good crew member, the person either doesn't match my dance style, doesn't meet my expectations or doesn't wanna work hard and exercise." She says. "And tomorrow is the last day for auditions and if there is no one good then I will lose my job." She added. "What if, I audition, I mean, I know how to dance and you taught me some dances, and you like my dancing." I said. "That's sweet Bodie, but, can you possibly learn a routine in one night, hence the auditions start at 11:00 am." She said with a smirk. "Damn, I can do it." I told her.

So then we started working out. We did a cardio workout together and a strength workout. Then when we left we I went straight home to start practicing a routine. I found a song that I'm gonna audition for. I already left a slip that I wanna audition in the DCI mailbox. Emilia doesn't know I'm doing this...

So I've been practicing for 3 hours and DAMN its exhausting. It's 12 in the morning and I'm not done. I'm gonna be pretty exhausted tomorrow...

THE NEXT MORNING...

I wake up and I check the time and its, 11:34! Oh Shit, I'm going to be late the auditions are over at 12:30. I rush to take a shower, and get dress and didn't even eat breakfast. And head into my car and start driving off.

I get there and it's 12:00 I rush and sign in. The lady told me I had to sit in the lobby. There was about 5 other guys, and literally guys. There was no other girls. So apparently I'm the last one to audition since I came late, but no sweat I got this. 10 minutes later they called me up into the room and see Angel and Aubrey. "Bodie? What are doing here?" Angel asked. "I'm uh, auditioning to be in DCI, where do I go?" I said. "Ayee, see I told you that you would have an intrest in it." He said. I can't tell him I'm only doing it to help Emilia's career, he'll think I have a thing for her. "Aubrey, how are you, its been a while since I seen you." I told her. "Fine, break a leg when you get in there." She told me. I made a face. "Ugh, it means good luck!" She said. They called my name, and then I start to walk in the room. I am starting to get nervous and may actually break a leg...

Emilia's POV

I'm sitting here, getting kinda tired of people auditioning, there was one person that was pretty good, so she's on hold. But their is one person left, I wonder who it is.

I see a blonde walk in and realize its BODIE! I make a surprised face. "Hello Mr. Bodie Langford, I am Rasa, and this is my assistant Lima." Rasa said. "Hello, I am thrilled to be auditioning for Riptide crew, since, I already-" I interrupted him by shaking my head no and mouthing "Don't tell them we know each other." "You already know what sir?" Lima asked. "Since I already know Emilia's style and expectations since I'm a huge fan of hers." I said. They smiled. They can't know that we know each other because they might think that I'm gonna automatically pick him, which I'm not, my rules still apply to him.

"Alright Bodie, whenever your ready, good luck." I say. He goes and plugs in his IPod and plays song Moves Like Jagger.

-(Insert Moves Like Jagger Dance Here) (3 minutes later)

After he was done we all gave him a standing ovation. Damn, he's really good. "Wow, I'm really shock on what you performed, you definitely have a shot on winning the spot on the Riptide Crew." I said. "Well, Rasa, I believe he's DCI material, what do you think Rasa?" Lima asked.

"You have moves and style, I think you are a member of the DCI agency. Welcome to DCI." Rasa said as he gave a handshake to Bodie. "Wow sir, thank you, you won't regret recruiting me." He said.

As they Rasa and Lima left the room I walked up to Bodie. "Damn, I was wrong, you are good, welcome to the crew." I told him. "And you had doubts." He said with a smirk. I hit his chest. "By the way, nice dress, really brings out your girly side, and shows off your curves." He told me. "Shut up, I'm forced to wear this, which you are gonna have to get a uniform too." I told him.

So then I took him to go and introduce him to the other crews and celebrate. He seemed to get along with them quickly, I hope we turn out as great partners.

Authors Note: Ok, so I may be able to upload Chapter 3 this weekend since I have no school on Monday and Tuesday. I would have updated this earlier, but school has been hectic. So yeah, please Review. Kay thanks :)


End file.
